The Mission
by Bethica
Summary: Fourteen X Series are on a mission and its a mission they won't ever regret because if they complete the mission they will recieve something very nice


The Mission  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belong to James Cameron and the FOX network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Liz, Cyclo, Harmony, Luna, Clisp, Missy, Strike, Sonar, Zoka, Tyler, Zyler, Mila, Strike, and Speed belongs to me.  
  
I hope in this fanfic I will do much better in detailing and I hope my past/present tense will be better because I use my sister's grammar book that contains past/present tense and I hope I will do fine. I hope you will like this fanfic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Couple months later after the whole deal with the Transgenics feud most likely between the Familiars and Transgenics has ended and the Familiars and the whole breeding cult came crashing down by the courageous X5 female name Max defeated them, something is happening, deep in the mist of Canada, a group of the resistance team is helping the Transgenics to have a healthy life without the Humans interfering it, they are a group of former military soldiers wanting to exchange something between the transgenics the public nationwide is to work out a deal with the Transgenics in order to receive freedom for all of citizen at Terminal City and all around it. The mission is to go to this place in England and go to this college and find out what this big scandal really is, "its pretty bad" as the soldiers told the Transgenics and they need fourteen X series soldiers to complete this three year mission. This is going to be their last mission from a military personnel and after this mission is over all the Transgenics in North America is free and they can all be in the light without being afraid..  
  
*************  
  
A female X5 is sitting on a chair inside of the old building called Terminal City, a place where pretty much all the Transgenics are at, just till the public realize that most Transgenics in Seattle and different parts of the world isn't all that dangerous, it was Ames White and his breeding cult called Familiars told the public about the Transgenics and how they are designed to kill and they are dangerous, but that is a bunch of bull. They are genetically engineered killing machines and they are not designed to kill, they are designed to fight as soldiers, that is what they were meant to be, not serial killers, except a X5 named "Ben" was a serial killer, but that was a whole different story, long story, don't ask. Beside her is a male X5 sitting right across from her, talking to her.  
  
"So, Liz, have you talked to your sister?" said the male X5  
  
"No not yet, she too busy with this virus thing," replied Liz, the female X5 but she is really an X6, because she was born on the year of May 2003, that would make her an X6, but Lydecker and the medical staff at Manticore labeled her as an X5 because she has the flaws that the X5s have is seizures and they found out that Tryptophan worked really well on her, she also Max biological sister in a twisted way, maybe because her mother thought to be part of Manticore once again she can get her daughter "Max" back, but she was unsuccessfully to get "Max" and "Beth/Liz" out of Manticore, because Manticore was really heavily guarded so this thing with running out of Manticore with the Trannie baby won't happen again. Also she has the same materials or whatever what the X5's have is that her mind is very individually, she was very loyal to one and another, and in the X5's training she succeed really well, even at a very early age, that is why they labeled her an X5, but the cool part of being a X6 and a X5 at the same time is that she like a super Transgenic because not only she is like an X5 but she is faster, stronger, kinda better, except on the X5 side she has the seizures, a chemical imbalance in the brain that when her levels are low she gets a seizure, seizures are very dangerous to her because she a mixed X series, she a "lemon", as what Max, her biological sister said to Logan at his apartment back in the year 2019.  
  
Liz leaned against the chair and she looks around, noticing that the main room in Terminal City, where the tables, the chess table, poker table is less crowded and less noisy. Its still noisy because Dix and Luke are at the computers monitoring Terminal City and on the look out for any humans searching for trouble. The Familiars and Ames White is out of the question for good, that's because of Max and the gang totally wrecking havoc towards the Familiars and especially towards the Conclave, a high group of the Familiars, to be more easier to understand they are like more in charge of the group and as for White he is history so now the Transgenics can have a happy life without Ames White in the way.  
  
"You seem awfully quiet, you okay?"  
  
Liz looks at the male X5, he has blue eyes, black spiked hair, he is about 6ft.2", tall, built, has a 6-pack, barcode behind his neck, which his barcode designation is X5-989. For his attire are black boots, blue jeans, and black sleeveless shirt. He looks at her dead in the eyes and so does she, "Yeah, I been thinking" Liz seems very distant like she came out of the psychoactive room, a place where they make you spill out information in what you know or just completely forget it all, causing to confuse yourself, so you won't tell the enemy about the information or special data that you been storing inside of your mind for so long.  
  
"About what?" he leaned a bit closer to the table, still staring at her beautiful black eyes. He sits back up, he felt that was bit inappropriate especially that she is like distant, not a good sign especially towards her, because she been threw a lot since she was five years old, when she was one of the twelve that escaped back in '09.  
  
"Nothing big, nothing you don't need to worry about Cyclo," she is hiding something, but afraid to let it out, what was it, not being normal and independent like the other people and the X5's? Or life isn't gonna be the same for her because in what Manticore did to her like reindoctrinated her; put her into psychoactive, psy-ops, ect.  
  
"Are you hiding something?" he could tell by the look of her face, that she lying something from him and probably from everyone at Terminal City as well. He wants an honest answer from her, before whatever this situation maybe might get ugly in the future.  
  
She shakes her head at first and then she replies to him, "Yes, it's not that bad" she pauses as Max walks into the room, holding a black briefcase in her right hand. Liz quickly got out of her chair, "Hey Max, what'ca got in your hand?"  
  
"Paperwork about stuff that the public, "Eyes Only and the Familiars doesn't even know about. Maybe we can use this information and broadcast from Eyes Only and Eyes Only will send this nationwide, hopefully the public will buy it, so what do you think about it?"  
  
Liz lets out a laugh out, which made Cyclo also starting to crack up laughing as well, "Sis that is the most stupid thing I ever heard of" she continues to laugh out more, but more like a silent laugh.  
  
"You have a better idea?" As Max carefully places the briefcase onto the cold concrete floor and she crosses her arms staring at her little sister.  
  
"No, but who would believe us?" Liz walks around in a circle and she looks up at Max, "Remember every month that you get information about Manticore or whatever and then broadcasting it nationwide, did the people bought it, but no, they give us more as a hard time as it is"  
  
"Max, she has a point," said Cyclo, "We need something fresh and different, you are using the same plan over and over again and the trannies will stop listening to you and find a plan without you, with or without a leader"  
  
"Yeah, that is a good reasonable answer what has been happening for sometime now, but how can the Americans believe us?"  
  
"I don't know it, but it will soon come, but not just yet, we have to wait and see," said Cyclo, Cyclo stops walking and he sees couple undinefied(sp?) people walking into the main room, "May I help you?" Max turns around and she looks at them.  
  
"We need fourteen transgenics for this mission," said a male in his mid thirties  
  
"What kind of mission?" as Max quickly replied  
  
"Something you guys won't even ever regret again," in a tone of voice that is normal and a serious type of voice, but not threating, but an honest answer in a very good way. 


End file.
